


Нулевое свидание

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, House Hunting, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Нулевое свидание, в котором Ойкава и Суга пойдут точно не в кафе или кино.





	Нулевое свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - Анри и Шу <333
> 
> 1) Юрей - в японской мифологии призрак злокозненного мертвого. 2) Час крысы - устаревшее исчисление времени в Японии - от 12 до 2 часов ночи

Началось все с того, что никто не хотел спать. Надо полагать, возбуждение от совместного тренировочного лагеря Карасуно и Аобаджосай пересиливало усталость. Поэтому капитан Карасуно волевым решением возглавил вакханалию и раздобыл фонарики для страшных историй. 

Хотя нет, началось оно с инициативы тренера Карасуно провести еще один тренировочный матч перед отборочными, на который Ирихата ответил встречным предложением о двухдневном лагере на территории их школы. Возражать никто не стал, и вот уже под конец долгого дня уставшие и наевшиеся школьники решили, что им мало было нагрузок. Они собирались устроить бои на подушках, но вовремя опомнившийся капитан, посоветовавшись с мистером Бодрячком, организовал для всех более спокойный вид активности. А чуть позже к ним присоединились несколько человек из Сейджо, в том числе и Ойкава. 

Карасуно выделили самую большую комнату старого корпуса, которую раньше занимал клуб кендо. Под окном лениво стрекотали цикады, на шторах с другой стороны играли тени деревьев. Было тихо, удалившиеся «спать» тренеры уже давно устанавливали крепкие межшкольные связи при помощи алкоголя. Ойкава знал, что сейчас подойдет больше всего. 

— Приготовьтесь услышать самую страшную историю, — зловеще пообещал он, забрав фонарик у карасуновского либеро, который тут же недовольно скривился. — Заодно и проверим, кто из вас действительно смелый. — Он посмотрел на скучающего очкарика, который бы, наверное, и лег спать, да не мог при таком шуме. 

— Давай уже, — посмеялся Макки, — мы все готовы бояться. 

И Ойкава рассказал. 

— …а потом, — он заканчивал историю, довольно оглядывая застывшие от ужаса лица, — в окно постучали. 

Он три раза постучал по деревянному полу. Послышался чей-то судорожный вдох. Ойкава выдержал паузу. 

— В окно третьего этажа, — улыбнулся он. — Они обернулись и увидели его. 

Высокий бородач крепко сжимал запястье Савамуры, а тот этого даже не замечал. У крикливого пятого номера (Ойкава забыл его имя) слезы выступили от страха, а очкарик пытался ладонями скрыть вставшие на руках волосы. Ойкава был доволен собой. 

— Надеюсь, никто не хочет сегодня вызывать призраков? — спросил Яхаба-чан странно высоким голосом. 

— Если вызывать, то только тренеров, — сказал Ива-чан, нервно поглядывая по сторонам. 

Вот только не на всех подействовала история. Ойкава едва скрыл досаду. 

— Хорошая история, — одобрительно покивал мистер Бодрячок. — И правильно, что он пришел. Я бы тоже пришел, если бы меня позвали. 

— Суга-сан? Вам не было страшно? — Тобио-чан смотрел на него с уважением. 

Ойкава еще больше насупился, вспоминая, что тот даже в Китадайчи не смотрел на него так. 

Мистер Бодрячок пожал плечами и подавил внезапный зевок. 

— Это же призраки. Они раньше были людьми, да и их поведение логичнее, чем у некоторых. 

Тобио-чан сжал пальцами подбородок, видимо, думая о чем-то очень важном. 

— А вы боитесь призраков, Ойкава-сан? — спросил он с профессиональным интересом. 

Ойкава отложил фонарик и покровительственно сообщил: 

— Ну а чего их бояться? Я что, и пришельцев должен бояться? 

— А при чем здесь пришельцы? — У Тобио-чана на лбу залегла морщинка. 

— При том, что их не существует! — раздраженно бросил Ойкава. 

— А! Понял! 

— Это был сарказм! — Ойкава, а с ним и Куними-чан, хлопнули себя по лбу. 

— Нет, я правда понял! — обиделся Тобио-чан. — Связующие не должны ничего бояться, потому что они ― основа нападения! 

— Ну-ну, Кагеяма, — мягко произнес мистер Бодрячок, — я много чего боюсь, просто не призраков. Уверен, и Ойкава тоже. 

Ойкава скрестил руки и хмыкнул. Какая раздражающе правильная мысль. 

— То есть вы можете спокойно ходить ночью в дома с призраками? — Коротышка переводил взгляд с него на Бодрячка. Ойкава вздохнул, того давно не было слышно, и лучше бы так и оставалось. 

— Конечно, могу. Но что мне там делать? 

— Пройти тест на храбрость! — Коротышка не унимался. 

— Хи-на-та, — терпеливо и по слогам протянул мистер Бодрячок. — Обычно в заброшенных домах опасно не только потому, что там якобы есть призраки. В таких местах старые полы и стены, поэтому можно легко травмироваться. 

— А если дом безопасный? — внезапно подал голос Маццун. Ойкава понял, к чему все клонится, и метнул в него полный ненависти взгляд. 

— Ну-у-у, — Бодрячок тоже понял и замялся, — теоретически можно, но кому это интересно? 

Оказалось, что интересно было всем, кроме них двоих. Отец Маццуна работал в полиции и рассказывал про один дом недалеко от лагеря. Владелец этого дома был найден мертвым при странных обстоятельствах. 

Ойкава прикинул шансы отвертеться без потери уважения кохаев и оперативно закрепил все спором на желание. На этом все со спокойной душой расползлись по футонам.  
***

 

У Ойкавы была маленькая надежда, что за неделю все забудут о дурацком споре, но ей не суждено было сбыться. Каждый день Макки и Маццун интересовались, не передумал ли он насчет проверки на храбрость. Яхаба-чан же успел рассказать об этом остальной команде, и теперь кохаи посматривали на него с опаской и неверием. 

Только Ива-чан сочувствующе вздыхал и незаметно хлопал Ойкаву по плечу. 

— Хочешь, помогу вещи собрать? — говорил он. 

— Я одолжил у папы гоу-про и очки ночного видения, — говорил он. 

— Термос не забудь. Там точно будет дубарь, — говорил он. 

Ойкаву распирало от благодарности, но Ива-чан его отпихивал и просил не отвлекаться на всякую дурь. В конце-концов, вещи кое-как утрамбовались в огромный походный рюкзак: хотя ему с Сугой предстояло провести в доме всего шесть часов, он не собирался спать на полу.  
***

 

Около десяти часов вечера, когда включились фонари, Ойкава и Ива-чан нашли нужную улицу и увидели машущего им Макки, который приглашал зайти во двор. Большая группа школьников наверняка могла привлечь внимание, поэтому собираться решили внутри, за высоким деревянным забором. 

Со стороны дом ничем не отличался от соседних. Только приблизившись можно было увидеть обросшую мхом черепицу, цепляющийся за стены тонкий плющ, поросший сорняками газон и засыпанную прошлогодними листьями дорожку. 

На газоне уже устроили маленькую базу с тремя палатками. Тут был и мистер Бодрячок, и Савамура (куда без него), и бородач, и либеро, и еще какой-то пацан, которого Ойкава видел только на скамейке запасных. Они сидели возле палаток, и Савамура инструктировал Бодрячка — ладно, Сугавару, все-таки предстоящая ночь в доме с призраками предполагала какой-то уровень близости. Савамура объяснял, какие сигналы подавать в том или ином случае. Сугавара кивал, но по лицу было заметно, что он слушал это в надцатый раз. 

Можно было только догадываться, какими правдами-неправдами они отпросились в Сендай на ночь. 

— А вот и я! — Ойкава замахал руками, привлекая всеобщее внимание. По лицам Карасуно было ясно: они не ожидали, что он сдержит слово. 

Макки и Маццун уже были здесь — они ни за что не пропустили бы веселье. А вот увидеть Яхабу-чана и Песика он никак не рассчитывал. Те ставили четвертую палатку рядом, переругиваясь и не обращая ни на кого внимания. 

— Здравствуй, Ойкава! Здравствуй, Ивайзуми! — Савамура кивнул каждому, когда те приблизились. — Я полагаю, больше никто не придет, и мы можем начинать, как только вы будете готовы. 

— Я готов, — тут же отозвался Ойкава, аккуратно заправляя прядь за ухо. — А ты, Сугавара? 

Тот пожал плечами и вопросительно взглянул на своих сокомандников. Очевидно, вопрос заключался в их готовности отпустить своего драгоценного семпая. Ойкава был уверен: те уже жалели о своем любопытстве и не хотели позволять Сугаваре войти в этот огромный дом, переполненный пылью, мраком и слепыми окнами. 

Маццун прокашлялся. 

— Да, готовы, — улыбнулся Савамура. — Давайте повторим условия.  
***

 

На Сугаваре были простые серые спортивные штаны и клетчатая рубаха, а на небольшом рюкзаке висел брелок с Канеки Кеном в обличии гуля. Брелок шатался при каждом шаге и назойливо притягивал взгляд в свете фонаря. 

— Канеки Кен? — не выдержал Ойкава. 

Суга остановился, подсвечивая фонариком картины с пейзажами на белых стенах холла. То и дело в свет попадали тонкие нити паутины и поднятая шагами пыль. 

— Что тебя удивляет? 

— Ты больше похож на любителя милых вещей. 

— Ты тоже. 

Ойкава фыркнул, не желая ввязываться в спор. Он сделал несколько шагов в соседнюю комнату, оказавшуюся гостиной. Свет фонаря выхватил засохшие кусты в вазонах, стенку с книгами, маленький белый диван, небольшую плазму и мягкий ковер. 

— Абсолютно безликая обстановка. — Он поморщил нос, пробежавшись пальцами по корешкам книг. — Никакого вкуса. 

— А чего ты ожидал от белого воротничка. — Сугавара последовал за ним, паркет под ногами неприятно скрипел. — Садаюки Кано, двадцать восемь лет, заместитель одного из отделов продаж в «Ниссан Мотор». Закончил коммерческую школу в Нагое, в Сендай попал по распределению. Ничего выдающегося. 

Как и ожидалось, не только Ойкава изучил данные про дом и бывшего владельца. 

Садаюки-сан был найден в собственной ванной в ноябре два с половиной года назад со следами порезов на запястьях. Очевидное самоубийство, казалось бы, но ножа так и не нашли. Садаюки вел тихую жизнь, друзей у него было мало, но и те не особенно близкие. Зато медленно, но уверенно поднимался по карьерной лестнице. За полгода до смерти он стал уходить с работы пораньше. Соседи утверждали, что Садаюки возвращался сразу домой. Но однажды он просто не вышел на работу. 

Провели расследование, впрочем, безрезультатное. Похоронами занималась сестра Садаюки, которая тут же выставила дом на продажу. Но после того, как сюда въехала молодая пара, в доме стали происходить странные вещи: предметы летали сами по себе, нечто невидимое нападало на жильцов, отчего у тех оставались синяки и ссадины, по ночам из ванной доносились голоса и стоны. Пара съехала буквально через неделю, записав об этом занимательное видео на ютубе. 

Маццун рассказывал, что его отец неоднократно получал отчеты от патрульных, которые вылавливали здесь до полусмерти напуганную молодежь и людей разных конфессий, в том числе экстрасенсов-любителей и самопровозглашенных охотников на призраков. 

Ну что ж, хороший вариант выбрал Маццун, думал Ойкава, разглядывая уходящие вверх ступени в конце холла. Это все-таки не инопланетяне, но в качестве теста на храбрость отлично подойдет. 

— Сугавара, что думаешь обо всем этом? — спросил он. 

— Суга, просто Суга, — голос того было слышно из кухни. — Да ничего особенного. Садаюки-сан, наверное, недоволен тем, что остался здесь жить даже после смерти. 

Ойкава замычал, пытаясь открыть дверь в подвал рядом с лестницей. Под ручкой обнаружилась щель для ключа, залепленная слоем пыли, и он решил отложить проникновение в подвал. 

— Я бы тоже не обрадовался, оказавшись в этой дыре после смерти. 

Следующий выдох вышел паром изо рта. В холле стремительно холодало. Ойкава возбуждено заозирался. 

— Суга! 

— Да-да! Я тоже заметил. Он решил не прятаться. — Приглушенные ковром шаги Суги раздались в холле. Ойкава насторожился, но кроме своего дыхания и шагов Суги ничего не услышал. Пар изо рта продолжал вырываться на каждом выдохе, Садаюки был где-то здесь. 

— Ну же, Садаюки-сан, мы пришли к вам в гости с миром. Неужели вы не хотите пообщаться? Вы же тут два с половиной года одни! — воодушевленно начал Ойкава. 

— Это огромный срок. Я бы сошел с ума, если бы два года ни с кем не мог разговаривать. 

Наверху послышался топот и звук падения чего-то не очень тяжелого. Тяжелые шаги раздался рядом с лестницей, ведущей вверх, и Ойкава с Сугой бросились навстречу. 

— Садаюки-сан! — На бегу воскликнул Суга. — Мы поймем, если вы не хотите общаться. Не злитесь, пожалуйста! 

Лучи фонариков взметнулись к тому месту, где только что скрипнула половица, но ничего не нашли. Температура начала возвращаться в норму. Ойкава цокнул, а Суга опустился на ступеньку, но тут же подпрыгнул: 

— Она теплая! 

Тот тоже пощупал: и правда ступенька оказалась теплой, словно долго находилась на солнце. Выше тоже было тепло. 

— Юрей, — восторженно произнес Ойкава, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами радости. — Суга, он со свойствами полтергейста! Он очень сильный! 

К черту инопланетян сегодня. Он встретил настоящего полтергейста! Ай да Маццун! Ай да сын своего отца! 

— Это один из критериев Тизанна, — пояснил он непонимающему Суге, — для определения неспокойного духа: летающие предметы, стук, излучение тепла от вещей, к которым прикасался юрей. Всего таких критериев девять. 

— А какие есть еще? — Суга поднимался на четвереньках, прикасаясь ладонями к теплым деревянным доскам. 

— Открывающиеся и закрывающиеся двери, дрожащие стены, бьющиеся стекла.  
Остальные три утеряны. — Ойкава поднимался следом. На втором этаже должна была быть та самая ванна, где нашли тело Садаюки. Ему послышалось или это был тихий вой?  
— Тш-ш-ш, — зашипел на него Суга, догадываясь, что он собрался позвать духа. — Он плачет, не трогай ты его сейчас. И вообще, что это за девять критериев, из которых известны только шесть? — еще тише добавил он. 

Вой действительно доносился откуда-то справа, из глубины коридора, и сейчас больше походил на всхлипы. «Почему?» — слышалось словно у них в головах. «Почему?» 

Суга двинулся было в ту сторону, но Ойкава поймал его за запястье. 

— Сам мне что сказал, — прошипел он в самое ухо. — Вот и оставь его в покое.  
Может, он всю ночь собрался рыдать? Пойдем лучше поищем место для сна. 

Суга вздохнул, Ойкава чувствовал его беспокойство. Они направились в другую сторону, но первая же половица протяжно заскрипела под ногой Ойкавы. Вой тут же смолк. Суга зло шикнул. Ойкава развел руками: «Что поделаешь», будто Суга мог его увидеть. И они стали ждать. 

— Простите, — виновато сказал Суга. — Садаюки-сан, мы не хотели вас беспокоить. Пожалуйста, страдайте сколько вам угодно. 

В ответ на его слова внутри стен словно забарабанили сотни маленьких молоточков. Наверху снова послышался топот, и ближайшая к ним дверь комнаты несколько раз распахнулась и ударилась о стену. 

— Восхитительно, — шептал Ойкава. И ему вторил раскатистый смех юрея в густой темноте над ними. — Восхитительно. 

И тут же выругался, вспомнив, что хотел снимать все на позаимствованный у Ива-чана гоу-про. Он стал быстро снимать с плеч рюкзак, пока стуки продолжались, но пол под ногами мелко задрожал, пальцы не могли нащупать собачку молнии на нужном кармане. 

— Черт-черт-черт! 

— Ойкава, давай пока без нее, — предупредил Суга, взяв его за шкирку и потянув к распахивающейся двери. — Нам, между прочим, дверь в спальню показали. — Он схватился за ручку, которая дернулась было, но, почувствовав человеческую ладонь, замерла. А вместе с ней смолкли и стуки. 

«Пошли прочь! — внезапно раздалось эхо, холодным лезвием прокатившись по нервным окончаниям. — Пошли прочь!» 

— Мы будем тихо, — пообещал Суга. — Мы сейчас ляжем спать, а вы можете дальше заниматься своими неспокойными делами. 

— Какое еще «спать»? — Ойкава с шумом поставил рюкзак, включая налобный фонарик и начиная разбирать вещи. — Я сюда пришел, а значит, не буду прятаться в углу, ожидая, что юрей сам подойдет ко мне и даст интервью. Нужно получить как можно больше данных! 

Комната оказалась просторной со стеклянной дверью на балкон, выходящий во двор с расположившимся внизу лагерем сокомандников. Большая мягкая кровать манила упасть на нее звездой с разбегу, но Ойкаву останавливала брезгливость и желание снять призрака на видео. 

— Ойкава, — терпеливо вздохнул Суга, и Ойкава понял, в чем секрет его успеха у Карасуно, и у Кагеямы в частности: материнские интонации, когда любимое чадо разбило подаренную на десятилетие брака дорогую вазу с росписью давно уже почившего художника. Дитя просто не знало, что сотворило. 

— Ойкава, — со вселенской усталостью повторил Суга, — давай хотя бы час подождем. А потом будем решать, что делать. 

Тем временем Суга достал телефон, сел на кровать и начал набирать сообщение — Ойкава готов был поспорить на недельную порцию дынных булочек, что получателем был Савамура. 

Он скрестил руки и обиженно засопел. С каких пор Суга заделался главным в их охоте на призрака? 

В этот момент дом сотряс леденящий душу вопль, отголоски воя были слышны, наверное, даже на улице. А затем заскрипели половицы в коридоре. Ойкава облизал губы в нетерпении, и Садаюки не обманул ожидания — шаги приближались к их комнате. Новый паркет не должен был так скрипеть спустя всего лишь несколько лет, но, пожалуй, это следовало списать на особенную физику призраков. 

Половица скрипнула у самой двери, и ручка начала медленно поворачиваться. 

Ойкава двинулся навстречу, дернул ее на себя, и мрак коридора дыхнул на него холодным ветром. 

— Ладно, призрак и так рядом, понаблюдаем отсюда, — намеренно спокойным тоном сообщил он, но Суга не обратил внимания, продолжая переписываться со своим капитаном. 

В кармане завибрировал телефон — звонил Ива-чан. 

— Ойкава, ты в порядке? — в его голове было ничем неприкрытое волнение. 

— Конечно, я в порядке, — сказал он, ища фонариком выключатель. И, о чудо, оказалось, что никто не отключал здесь электричество. — Мы в спальне на втором этаже. 

— Там где свет загорелся? 

Ойкава подошел к окну и помахал вниз, едва различая фигуры в темноте. 

— Мы слышали крик. 

— Это был Сугавара, — ответил Ойкава, улыбаясь в удивленное лицо Суги. 

Одновременно он доставал из рюкзака гоу-про, чтобы проверить заряд и качество записи. 

— Выключи свет, — позвал Суга, наконец, откладывая телефон. — Хочешь, чтобы соседи сюда полицию вызвали? 

— Сейчас выключу, — сказал Ойкава, прикрыв трубку. — Я ничего с этим фонариком не вижу. 

На том конце послышались смазанные голоса. Ойкава вытащил спальник, металлические векторные детекторы сверхъестественного, от которых не было толку, потому что призрак, по всей видимости, не собирался скрываться, о-бенто и термос с кофе. 

Суга повел носом, услышав терпкий запах свежего кофе, и перебрался на ковер поближе к Ойкаве. 

— Савамура говорит, что это не было похоже на Сугавару. А тебя я знаю как облупленного. Так что говори, что у вас там происходит, ― сказал Ива-чан. 

— Да все нормально. — Ойкава зажал телефон между плечом и ухом. — Мы просто напугали бедного призрака. Сейчас будем пить кофе и делать стрим, так что вы будете в курсе. Макки знает. Я делал на канале объявление. 

— Напомни, почему мы не сделали этого сразу. — Суга отпил глоток и блаженно привалился к боковой стороне кровати. — Такое шоу с барабанными стуками пропустили. 

Ива-чан вздохнул. 

— Ты чокнутый. Но теперь мне хоть немного верят. 

Суга рассмеялся, услышав его. 

— Я тебя тоже люблю. Пока-пока. — Ойкава нажал отбой и ответил Суге: — Забыл. С кем не бывает. 

Они открыли стрим и начали по очереди вводить зрителей в курс дела. Но через пять минут свет в комнате погас, и теперь записывались только их голоса и скользящие лучи фонариков. Ойкава закрепил на голове камеру и принялся успокаивать невидимых зрительниц. 

— Дамы, обычно призраки безопасны. Дело в нас. Страх перед неизвестным идет еще из первобытных времен, когда люди приспосабливались к выживанию и, благодаря страху, стали более осторожными и разумными…

Свет снова мигнул и окончательно погас. 

— Кажется, Садаюки не даст нам спокойно сидеть, — вздохнул Суга, одним глотком допивая кофе и поднимаясь. — Ладно, пойдем побродим. 

Коридор снова встретил их прохладой и раздражающим скрипом. Суга судорожно вдохнул, обнимая себя руками за плечи. Они решили повернуть налево, обойти дом и добраться до ванной комнаты. 

В кладовке кроме целого шкафа средств для чистки, нашелся запас провизии на пару месяцев. В гостевой спальне окно выходило во внутренний двор: увидеть, что там, не представлялось возможности — облака не пускали лунный свет, а высокий клен ветвями доставал до самой крыши. Они уже привыкли к холоду и едва уделяли внимание периодическим хлопкам дверей и звону посуды внизу. Один раз свет фонаря выхватил из темноты человекоподобную фигуру в углу, но Ойкава решил, что ему показалось, да и записи всегда можно будет проверить. 

Следующим оказался рабочий кабинет, судя по письменным принадлежностям на столе и еще одному шкафу с книгами. 

— Смотри-ка, — окликнул Суга; Ойкава посветил фонарем на обложку книги в его руках. Это были «Сто опаснейших домов с призраками». Наверное, этот дом скоро тоже должен был туда попасть. — Тут весь стеллаж забит этой тематикой. 

— Ага. — Ойкава расплылся в улыбке. — Кого-то здесь определенно тянуло к потустороннему. 

— Странно, что в доме осталось так много его вещей. — Суга подошел и показал разворот с именем Садаюки. — Сестра выставила дом на продажу, но ничего не трогала. Интересно, почему? 

Ойкава пожал плечами, хоть Суга и не мог увидеть его в темноте. 

— Да кому это интересно? 

— Тебе? — Суга уселся на стул и крутанулся вокруг себя. — Ты же не единственный  
гик в Японии. 

— Я просто стараюсь всесторонне развиваться, — с достоинством произнес Ойкава, разглядывая позеленевший канделябр с потекшими воском свечами. — Снова безвкусица. Больше годится для старых особняков. 

Подставка громко стукнулась о стеклянную поверхность, и Ойкава вдруг понял. 

— Суга, тебе не кажется, что стало слишком тихо? 

Суга поставил ногу, останавливая вращение в кресле. 

— Оу. 

— Думаешь, он успокоился? 

— Сейчас пять минут первого ночи. То есть, начался час крысы, — рассуждал тот. В бледном свете фонаря Ойкава видел, как он взволнованно закусил губу. — В это время чаще всего регистрируются паранормальные явления. 

— Напомни мне, откуда ты все это знаешь? — отвлекся Ойкава, разглядывая его с новым интересом. Под клетчатой рубашкой обнаружилась фиолетовая футболка с надписью «Trust me, I'm the Doctor». 

Светлые волосы, бледная кожа, раздражающая улыбка мощностью в тысячу ватт — всего лишь вершина айсберга. И пойди разбери, откуда взяться интересу к маниакальному Канеки Кену и сверхъестественным вещам. Хотя не Ойкаве задаваться этим вопросом. 

— Чтобы побороть страх, я решил взглянуть ему в лицо, — загадочно улыбнулся Суга. В его глазах Ойкава, казалось, увидел все хорроры и любительские видео, снятые с момента изобретения видеопленки. 

— Ты боялся призраков? — он неотвратимо начал проникаться к Суге уважением. 

— Очень, — подтвердил тот. 

— А сейчас? 

— А сейчас, — от улыбки Суги побежали мурашки по коже, — я полюбил страх. 

Ойкава сглотнул. Разговор явно зашел не туда, куда ожидалось. Интересно, что подумали следящие за стримом? 

Но мысли прервал послышавшийся внизу удар. 

Они поспешили вниз, передвигаясь настолько тихо, насколько возможно. Шум доносился из примыкающей к кухне застекленной веранды. Приблизившись, Суга выключил фонарь и замедлил шаг. 

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, и Ойкава уже хотел было возмутиться, но Суга схватил его запястье и прижал палец ко рту: за стеклом тени пришли в движение. Что-то проскользило в нескольких метрах от дома и скрылось в саду. 

Не прошло и полминуы, как оно появилось гораздо ближе. 

Ойкава вдруг вспомнил, что оставил рюкзак наверху. Вот же черт, бейсбольная бита сейчас бы пригодилась. Он вернулся на кухню и взял первое, что бросилось в глаза — длинный мясницкий нож ― и вернулся. Как оказалось, вовремя: Суга осторожно приближался к окну. Ойкава шагнул вперед, заслоняя его собой, как вдруг что-то огромное ударилось о стекло. 

— Ну привет, — произнес он, утомленный многочасовым блужданием по дому. — Наконец, настало время познакомиться, Садаюки-сан. 

Ойкава решительно открыл дверь, занося нож для колющего удара, но тень с глухим стуком завалилась на каменные плиты и неуклюже попыталась уползти за ближайшие кусты. 

Суга позади упал на колени и начал хохотать, стуча ладонями по полу. Ойкава включил фонарик и увидел, как неудавшийся призрак, осознав провал, выполз обратно и снял с головы капюшон. 

— П-простите, С-суга-сан. — Это был тот самый веснушчатый парень со скамейки запасных. Сейчас все его лицо было в слезах. — П-простите, я в-вытянул самый длинный жреб-бий. Простите! 

Он встал с колен и начал глупо кланяться. 

— И кто здесь проходит проверку на смелость? — весело поинтересовался Суга. 

— Т-тут так с-страшно, — парень шмыгнул носом. — Они сказали, что снаружи полн-ностью без-зопасно. 

Суга склонился над ним и, старательно скрывая улыбку, принялся успокаивающе гладить по спине. Из его слов Ойкава понял, что кому-то утром очень не поздоровится утром. Он даже знал кому и был бы рад, если Суга исполнит свои угрозы. 

Ойкава вернулся в дом и заметил, что его смутило вначале — не было холодно: в моменты появления призраков, температура быстро падала. А тут ничего. По крайней мере, тогда, а сейчас Ойкава чувствовал, как по ногам пополз не просто холодный — морозный воздух. 

— Суга! — шепотом позвал он. — Скорее! Кажется, мы добились правильной реакции. 

Суга кивнул, отправил до смерти напуганного паренька во двор, а сам вернулся, щелкнув дверной ручкой. Дом погрузился в абсолютную тишину. Если до этого раздавались какие-то естественные шорохи извне, то теперь звуки исчезли полностью. 

— Кажется, пора посетить ванную комнату. Нас настойчиво приглашают, — сообщил Ойкава. 

— Откуда в тебе столько драматизма, — проворчал Суга в ответ. 

На втором этаже было еще холоднее. У Ойкавы начали неметь щеки и нос — он основательно подготовился, но не рассчитывал на минусовую температуру. Судя по одежде, Суга тоже собирался на простую ночную прогулку. 

Тишина и холод — дом словно умирал вместе с бывшим хозяином. Собственные мысли казались невероятно громкими, и Ойкава только сейчас задумался: почему ему не внушали страха призраки и все им сопутствующее? Почему ему так хорошо удавались страшные истории? Чем он отличался от тех, боящихся? Сколько Ойкава себя помнил, он скорее любил все необычное, а когда подрос и поумнел, не утратил интереса ко всему мистическому и продолжил изучать с точки зрения известных наук. Может, дело в них? Или в отсутствии предрассудков? В этом они с Сугой были похожи. Он казался Ойкаве как раз таким: проницательным и открытым для всего необычного. 

Однако страх лежал глубже, чем остальные человеческие чувства. Боязнь высоты, самолетов, змей, маньяков в темном переулке — все это было гораздо реальнее и опаснее. Но с другой стороны, продолжил размышлять Ойкава, для этого существовали техника безопасности, противоядия, полиция и боевые искусства. Если уделять время страху, как Суга, если знать, что делать, — а Ойкава знал — то страшно не будет. 

Они с Сугой шли по тому же коридору, что и два с половиной года назад, пятнадцатого ноября, шли полицейские, вызванные обеспокоенной соседкой из дома напротив, которая заметила включенный на протяжении нескольких дней свет на втором этаже. 

Ойкава представил светлый и холодный день, еще монолитные половицы, затхлый запах, отдающий на языке сладостью начинающего разлагаться трупа. Вот они шли мимо картин, которые сейчас покрылись пылью, шли и по усиливающейся вони начинали понимать, что произошло непоправимое: хозяин оставил морозилку открытой. Конечно, они хотели так думать, пока не дошли до белой двери, где к горлу подступала тошнота, и открыли. 

Несмазанные петли противно заскрипели на весь дом, открывая фигуру у окна, через которую просвечивал слабый свет из соседнего дома. Отрицая теорию относительности, секунда растянулась на неопределенные мгновения. Ойкава, кажется, различал очертания повернувшегося к ним красивого лица. 

— Извините за беспокойство, — он слегка поклонился, не сводя взгляда. — Мы пришли к вам проверять свою храбрость. Меня зовут… 

А потом произошло слишком многое. Его швырнуло к противоположной стенке, вышибая весь дух, расслоившийся голос вспорол нервы оголенной яростью, ледяной холод опалил тело до онемения. Суга что-то закричал, но уши начало закладывать. 

Однако, даже неспособный сделать и вдоха, Ойкава был уверен — с дикими зверями всегда так. Он-то уже проделывал подобное с людьми. 

Наконец, хватка ослабла, и в слезящиеся глаза ударил свет фонаря, а потом луч отклонился в сторону, и Ойкава увидел Сугу, строго наставившего палец на призрака и читающего нотацию. 

— …мы объяснили, что просто проходим тест на храбрость. Да, пошумели, и вы пошумели, обязательная программа с запугивание пройдена, но нападать зачем? Даже смерть не лишает вас обязанности подчиняться здравому смыслу и не нападать на людей, которые просто проходили рядом. Повторяю, вы сами завещали дом сестре. После того, как порезали вены, вы потеряли законное право тут находиться. Вот пусть она вызовет полицию, и мы по-человечески разберемся с этим недоразумением… 

Призрак от удивления стал более плотным, с каждым словом Суги приобретая виноватое выражение лица. Сквозь слезы Ойкава мог разглядеть аккуратно выбритые виски и затылок, ровный нос и красивый изгиб дрожащих губ. 

— Н-но, — голос призрака дрожал, лишившись эффектной потусторонности. — Я больше не знаю, что делать. Я, видите ли, тоже смотрел фильмы ужасов, и там поведение призраков не отличалось разнообразием… 

Призрак Садаюки-сана, наконец, отступил и посмотрел себе под ноги. Ойкава свалился на пятую точку и теперь потирал горло. 

— Это единственное развлечение тут, — добавил в свое оправдание Садаюки, — либо пытаться убить себя снова, либо пугать таких, как вы. 

Суга вздохнул и улыбнулся, покачав головой. Ойкава заметил, что они были одного роста, разве что призрак выглядел покрепче. 

— О, вы просто смотрели мало ужастиков. Пойдемте, я вам расскажу, как могут вести себя призраки. 

Через полчаса, они сидели в облюбованной ранее спальне, и прозрачный Садаюки заметно бледнел, слушая пересказы просмотренных Сугой фильмов ужасов. 

Ойкава зажег несколько найденных в кладовке свечей — Садаюки любезно пояснил, что призраки действительно подпитываются электроникой. 

— Это как-то само по себе случается, — Садаюки-сан сидел по-турецки на ковре и вдруг смутился, — но я все равно люблю время от времени пошалить со светом в доме и напомнить, что я еще здесь. 

— Хороший рекламный ход, — покивал Ойкава, чувствуя, что быть журналистом — это его. — Призраки умнее, чем кажутся. 

— Конечно, умнее, — Садаюки закатил глаза. — Глупыми казаться выгоднее. Мы же были людьми, а не насекомыми. 

То, что Садаюки был человеком, доказывал очевидный испуг после описанных Сугой историй. 

— Эх, — вздыхал Суга, после рассказа о любимом фильме ужасов. — Я бы с удовольствием показал бы его вам, если бы не проблемы с электричеством. 

— Прошу прощения, — с видимым облегчением проговорил Садаюки-сан. К этому моменту он уже снял пиджак и сейчас закатал окровавленные рукава.— Это сложно контролировать. Особенно если я испугаюсь. 

Суга снова вздохнул. 

— А ведь у призрака Батшиба был стиль. Вам бы полезно было поучиться. 

— Прости, Сугавара, но я не очень хочу убивать или заставлять других убивать, — нашелся он с ответом. — Мне и одному здесь хорошо. 

— Ну как знаете, — Суга пожал плечами. И они перешли на другие темы. 

Ойкава забрался в свой спальник и чувствовал, что засыпает. Нужно было о многом расспросить, столько обсудить, но мягкий голос Суги убаюкивал лучше скучнейшей энциклопедии общих знаний. В последней попытке он позвал: 

— Садаюки-сан, вы же будете с нами? Я посплю полчасика… 

Садаюки-сан удивленно посмотрел на него. Невооруженным глазом было видно, как он скучал по нормальному вниманию, бедняга. 

— Я буду здесь всегда, — он кивнул и улыбнулся так искренне, что Ойкава не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Вы такой красивый, я бы в вас влюбился. 

Очевидно, Ойкава уже не понимал, что говорит, однако заметил резкую смену настроения Садаюки. Это немного отрезвило и заставило вспомнить о том, что он разговаривал с самоубийцей. 

— Почему вы умерли, Садаюки-сан? — спросил он, поднимаясь на локтях. 

Садаюки отвернулся к окну. 

— Только не смейтесь, пожалуйста. 

— Даже если будет смешно? — деликатно поинтересовался Суга. 

— Ну пожалуйста, — Садаюки сделал очень несчастное лицо, заставившее Сугу убавить желание подкалывать. «Так тебе, запомню эту тактику», — подумал Ойкава. 

Заметив кивок Суги, призрак опять тяжело вздохнул: 

— Я влюбился в призрака, — решительно начал он. 

Оказалось, что как только Садаюки-сан переехал в этот дом семь лет назад, то призрак уже был тут. Его звали Ёкина Эйдзюн, Ёки-сан. Садаюки говорил, что тот поначалу хорошо прятался, не желая выдавать свое присутствие из-за скромности, но Садаюки сам его обнаружил однажды ночью в своем кабинете, изучающим книжную полку. 

На месте этого дома раньше было его поместье, которое сгорело вместе с ним в двадцатых годах прошлого века. Ёки-сан был высоким, худым и с забранными в маленькую косу волосами, на манер европейцев девятнадцатого века. При жизни он занимался унаследованным от отца делом по производству шелка, а еще много путешествовал и читал. Из-за книг Ёки-сан и погиб: пожар начался в библиотеке, когда он там находился. 

Когда Ёки-сан очнулся уже призраком, на месте дома было одно сплошное пепелище. Погиб только он, хотя его тела так и не нашли. Один из слуг поставил мемориальную табличку на месте хранилища, когда территорию начали застраивать домами, но ее разрушило землетрясение в одиннадцатом году. 

Садаюки так и жил с призраком Ёки-сана все эти годы, пока, в конце концов, не понял, что испытывает к нему больше, чем дружеские чувства. Решив не скрывать их, Садаюки рассказал все и, к своему несчастью, узнал о взаимности. В тот момент он понял, что их история не могла закончиться хорошо, поэтому искал способы вернуть Ёки-сана в материальным мир, а не найдя ничего, предложил воссоединиться уже в виде призраков. Только Ёки-сан не хотел его смерти, уговаривал оставить все как есть, просил позволить их любви просто быть, пока она сама не истает. Но Садаюки с каждым днем все сильнее влюблялся и совсем не задумывался, что держало Ёки-сана с момента уничтожения памятной таблички. А стоило. 

Садаюки рассказал, как однажды просто пришел с работы и понял, что больше нет смысла жить истончающейся надеждой. Он так и поднялся в ванную с сумкой и, сняв только плащ, забрался в теплую воду. Ёки-сан нашел его, когда вода в ванной стала насыщенно-розовой. Он плакал и говорил с ним, пока Садаюки еще оставался в сознании. Все это виделось ему таким красивым и символичным — умирать вместе с любимым человеком. Последнее, что он помнил перед смертью, было легкое прикосновение к губам. 

А потом Садаюки очнулся, когда новые жильцы уже въезжали в дом. В его бывший дом. А Ёки-сана рядом не оказалось. 

Садаюки был в бешенстве от горя. 

Ни Суге, ни Ойкаве смеяться совсем не хотелось. 

— С момента разрушения таблички он добровольно привязал себя к моей физической оболочке, зная, что это ненадолго, — тихо заканчивал Садаюки-сан, глядя на созвездие из огоньков свечей посреди комнаты. — Ирония в том, что разлучила нас смерть. 

Ойкава подался вперед и приложил руку к полупрозрачному бедру Садаюки-сана. 

— Когда-нибудь вы встретитесь. 

— Когда? — с горечью усмехнулся Садаюки, переводя на него взгляд. — Я не могу уйти. 

— Но почему? Вы же хотите увидеть его там? — нахмурился Суга. 

— Хочу, — подтвердил он. — Но я не знаю пути. 

— Мы найдем, — пообещал Ойкава, встречаясь с Сугой глазами. — Обязательно найдем. 

Внизу снова что-то упало. 

— Это не я, — Садаюки подлетел к потолку, очевидно испугавшись возможных сверхъестественных соседей. — Никого кроме нас не должно тут быть. 

Ойкава закатил глаза. 

— Я знаю, кто там. Не можете чуть попридержать свои силы, мне нужно отправить сообщение? 

— Попробую. 

Ойкава включил телефон и написал в личный чат основного состава Сейджо: «Пугайте сильнее, а то спустим на вас кровожадного призрака». 

«Я говорил, что он даже мертвого уболтает», — написал Ива-чан, а в личные сообщения отправил: «Ты в порядке? Твой стрим внезапно прервался». 

Макки ответил: «Ты еще не умер от страха?», и следом набирал сообщение Маццун: «Он живым невыносимый. Мертвым будет еще хуже». 

«Нормально. Общаемся о том, о сем. Представляешь, он гей!» — ответил Ойкава Ива-чану. И тут же получил новое сообщение: 

«Я не очень удивлен. Тебе будет, о чем поговорить с ним». 

«Ты о чем?» 

«О Сугаваре?» 

«Я про Садаюки — призрака, который тут живет». 

«Очень мило. Смотри не ляпни чего, а то он может проклясть». 

«Ива-чан! — Ойкава надулся. — Я отключаюсь!». А потом подумал и перед этим написал самозабвенно дискутирующим Макки и Маццуну: «Уже звоню Садако, чтобы пришла за вами». 

Мобильный показал время два часа ночи и погас. 

— Кстати, Садаюки-сан, — вспомнил Ойкава, прерывая их неспешную беседу с Сугой. — Ты знаешь, что согласно новым исследованиям, ты всего лишь сгусток так называемого биологического электричества, отпечатанный на полотне пространства? 

— Чего сразу обзываться?! — обиженно протянул он. — Хочешь кончить так же глупо, как я? 

— Не-а, — Ойкава, гордо выпятил грудь. — Меня заберут пришельцы. 

Садаюки фыркнул. 

— Какая чушь. Их не существует. 

И тут Ойкава понял, чем они будут заниматься оставшуюся ночь. Сугавара сочувственно взглянул на Садаюки и надел наушники. Но тот быстро соображал и в качестве компромисса сослался на всемирный заговор и недостаточность фактов. Однако Ойкава уже десятки раз сталкивался с этой тактикой и продолжал приводить доводы. 

Суге надоело жестокое обращение с призраками, и он вытащил наушники: 

— Садаюки-сан, а вы знаете какие-нибудь страшные истории? Может быть, из личного опыта? 

— Конечно-конечно! — призрак с радостью подхватил разговор. — Я помню, как в первый раз решил развлечься со школьниками, которые решили на спор влезть в дом… 

Не хотелось признавать, но Ойкава теперь был даже рад, что согласился на глупую провокацию Маццуна. А бонусом он потом заставит его сделать что-то премерзкое. Фото для шантажа всегда пригодятся. 

Они допили кофе, доели все снеки из запасов Ойкавы, значительно облегчив рюкзак, и с удивлением заметили, что небо посветлело. 

— Нам скоро нужно будет уходить. — Ойкава понял, что будет скучать по этой ночи. 

— Вы хороший человек, Садаюки-сан, — добавил Суга. — Вернее призрак. И как человек тоже. 

— Да, вы тоже, — улыбнулся Садаюки, расслабленно откидываясь на руки. — Я завидую вашей дружбе. 

— Он мне не друг, — тут же опомнился Ойкава. — Мы в разных волейбольных командах играем на одной позиции. 

Улыбка Суги, адресованная ему, была похожа на оскал. И стала определенно самой пугающей из всего, что Ойкаве довелось увидеть за проведенное в доме время. 

— О, — Садаюки замялся. — Пусть так. Иногда хороший соперник лучше закадычного друга. 

Ойкава решил оставить это без комментариев. Они с Сугой продолжали прожигать друг друга взглядами, даря очаровательные улыбки. Мало кто вызывал такое раздражение у Ойкавы. Чертов волейбол. Если бы не это соперничество, то он уже давно попытался бы взять номер Суги. 

Суга первым нарушил зрительный контакт и обратился к Садаюки, парящему в задумчивой позе под потолком: 

— А вы действительно хотите уйти? — он смущенно почесал нос. — Обычно призраков всегда что-то держит. Какое-то незаконченное дело или миссия. 

Садаюки приземлился на кровать и пожал плечами. 

— Конечно, хотел бы. Но меня даже изгнания этих недоэкзорцистов не берут. 

Ойкава снова переглянулся с Сугой, но на этот раз понял, что думают они об одном и том же. 

— А вы уверены, что это были изгнания, а не очищения? — спросил Суга. 

— А в чем разница? — нахмурился Садаюки. 

— Изгнание всегда недобровольный акт, — принялся пояснять тот. — Очищение — это скорее разговор с духом, который задержался на этой земле. Выяснение причин, по которым он не может уйти. А еще способ уговорить духа «двигаться дальше». 

— Если кратко, психотерапия для призраков, — суммировал Ойкава. 

— Хотите сказать, что мы уже занимаемся очищением? — Садаюки беспокойно залетал по комнате, один раз пролетев сквозь Ойкаву и одарив незабываемым ощущением ужасной мерзлоты. 

— Выходит так. 

— Ха! — Садаюки выпрямился и торжественно сообщил. — Тогда давайте продолжим! 

Высокое окно выходило на западную сторону, но небосвод разгорался светом ― солнце вот-вот должно было взойти где-то в противоположной стороне. 

— Я знаю один ритуал, — вызвался Ойкава, подмигивая Суге. Естественно никакого ритуала он не знал, но в словах Суги была правда. Очищение действовало за счет того, что призраки, будучи оторванными от тела, становились очень внушаемы. 

И Ойкава начал запудривать мозги, рассказывая про наследство, доставшееся от бабушки. Садаюки кивал и нетерпеливо облизывал губы. Ойкава вдохновенно врал, и , будь здесь Ива-чан, уже трижды пробил бы себе лицо ладонью от стыда. Но здесь был только Суга, который с самым серьезным видом соглашался со всем. 

Ритуал решили провести не откладывая. Использовали те же свечи, что еще не оплыли, поставили их в маленький круг, насыпали земли из вазона, обозначая границы, и попросили в Садаюки стать в круг. 

— Садаюки Кано, — важно начал Ойкава. — Мы призываем тебя силой границ дня и ночи ответить без утайки. Клянешься ли ты? 

— Клянусь! — волосы Садаюки качнулись вместе с кивком. 

Бесхитростными вопросами, они с Сугой выяснили, что тот банально винил себя за то, что не прислушался к просьбам Ёки-сана и забрал у него возможность жить в посмертии. 

— Мы прощаем тебя, — глядя в прозрачные глаза Садаюки сказал Суга.— Ты был ведом любовью, а она заслуживает, чтобы вы воссоединились на небесах. Двигайся вперед навстречу свету, Садаюки Кано. 

Садаюки закрыл глаза и блаженно сообщил: 

— Я слышу его, — и, наспех попрощавшись, скрылся в осветившей комнату вспышке теплого света. 

Ойкава облегченно опустился на мягкий матрас и достал телефон, не сразу замечая, что сидит на той самой пыльной кровати. Но он так устал, что было уже все равно: общение с призраком не прошло бесследно для организма. Усталость была сравнима с двумя отыгранными матчами в три сета. 

Суга упал на спину рядом и зевнул. 

— Кофе точно не осталось? 

Ойкава покачал головой, бессмысленно уставившись в экран телефона. Что он вообще хотел? 

Примирившись с собственной усталостью, он лег рядом с Сугой и закинул руки за голову. 

— Жаль, что нам никто не поверит, — продолжил тот. 

— Угу. 

Ойкава привык к сумеречному свету и только сейчас заметил, что шторы на балконных дверях были бежевые, что на стене напротив висела огромная картина с уплывающим за утренний горизонт кораблем; что в светлых волосах Суги играло отраженное в соседних окнах солнце.

Мир за окном наполнялся звуками пения ранних птиц, а дом постепенно оживал шорохами сквозняков и скрипом оставленных открытыми дверей. 

— Но было весело. 

Ойкава снова промычал. Перистые облака за окном балкона подделись золотым светом. 

Они выиграли спор — в чем Ойкава ничуть не сомневался, когда соглашался. Однако, глядя на сонно моргающего Сугу, Ойкаве казалось, что он выиграл чуть больше, чем хотел. 

Он нашарил на кровати телефон Суги, набрал свой номер и сбросил гудок. 

— На случай, если захочется повторить, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд 

Суги. Тот запрокинул голову, рассмеявшись, и это было волшебно. Ойкава зажмурился и уже сквозь сон услышал, как кто-то внизу зовет их по именам. Все-таки, настоящая история началась именно в этот момент.

**Author's Note:**

> Лол, а потом они повзрослели и сделали бизнес по охоте на призраков.


End file.
